


The Package

by ABSedarian



Series: Thirty Worlds (AU Challenge) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU Challenge, Challenge on Infinite Earths, F/F, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABSedarian/pseuds/ABSedarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge on Infinite Earths / AU Challenge</p><p>Day 4: Spies</p><p>Agent Emma Swan is on a new mission: retrieve a mysterious package from the even more mysterious agent who everyone calls the Evil Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.
> 
> A/N: I had a lot of fun with this one. :)
> 
> This was posted on my tumblr before.

“Who’s my contact, Snow?” Emma asked her boss. “The usual?” 

The head of SIA-5, code name Snow White, hesitated. “The Hook is … unavoidably detained,” she said softly. 

Emma grunted. Getting him out of whatever hole he’d landed in was probably going to be her next assignment after this. She wondered where he could be. “Russia?” 

“North Korea.” 

“Damn,” Emma muttered. “So who then?” 

“The Evil Queen,” Snow told her best agent, and Emma whistled under her breath. “Be careful, Swan, she’s a risk. Nobody knows which side she’s actually on, but it’s predominantly her own. We can’t trust her, but we don’t have a choice. Apparently, she has a very important package that needs to leave the country immediately.” 

“What’s the window?” 

“You need to get the package out by tomorrow night. It’s a matter of life and death or so I’ve been told from high on up,” Snow replied. “The meeting has already been set up. Sending you the details now.” 

Emma ended the call without a goodbye and decrypted her email to read the details. _Lavrov’s Bookstore, 6PM. EQ will find you. She will mention apples. If no contact tonight, next opportunity: Café Dimitrovna, 9AM._

Emma chuckled at Snow’s shorthand instructions, but they suited her just fine. She’d browse the bookstore before and after the meeting time, and either take the package tonight or have a nice quiet night in. 

She had heard of the Evil Queen, of course; everybody in their business had. If Natasha Romanoff had red in her ledger, it was nothing compared to the crimson dripping all over the Evil Queen’s. 

o-o-o 

The bookstore was empty except for three or four people, but it was still early. Emma checked her wristwatch to see it was just after 5pm. She found a spot that allowed her to see both the front and the back entrance and most of the store. She picked up a book at random from the shelf she was standing at and began browsing. _Poetry?_ she thought with a silent groan. _Just my luck._ She checked the adjacent shelf for more interesting reading material. _Arts and crafts. Even worse._

She sighed and began flipping the pages while her eyes constantly roamed the store. It was getting closer to 6pm now but so far the only people she could see were the short squat guy behind the counter — the owner, she assumed —, the hipster student four shelves over, and a young woman with the shortest skirt she’d ever seen in public. She watched each of them unobtrusively, but none of them even took notice of her. 

6pm came and went. Emma started a slow stroll through the store, stopping at points she had picked out beforehand to look around. She hated meeting contacts she didn’t know but the longer she was spending in the bookstore, the more she had the feeling that the meeting wouldn’t happen that day. 

6.15pm came and went as well and the Evil Queen still was a no show. Emma rolled her eyes a little at the small kernel of disappointment in her belly. _Tomorrow then._ She hung around a little longer, browsing the English-language section, even though she didn’t quite know why. Finally, at 6.30pm, she stuffed the book she had been checking out back on the shelf and left, already envisioning a relaxing bath and a good night’s sleep. 

She was torn from her thoughts when a slight, female body crashed into her just outside the store. “Sorry,” she muttered once she had righted herself. 

“No, I’m sorry,” a husky voice replied, replying in fluent, accent-free English. “It was my fault. And I poured my coffee all over your jacket too.” 

Emma looked down at her own body. “It’s fine,” she said automatically. “It’s leather, so it shouldn’t—“ She stopped when her eyes finally took in the woman standing before her. She could feel her heart stop and her breath leaving her lungs in a sudden exhale. _Sweet Jesus._

Standing there, apologetic expression on her face, was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen. Shoulder-length dark hair framed a perfect face, and Emma couldn’t decide if the dark eyes or the delectable-looking scar on the woman’s upper lip drew her attention more. 

“Are you all right?” the husky voice asked when Emma just stared mutely. 

Emma shook herself. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she said. _Died and gone to heaven probably, but fine._ She had a sudden thought and before she could question it, she blurted, “Can I buy you a new cup of coffee? Seeing as my jacket drank the one you had.” 

The brunette hesitated, studying Emma for a long moment. “It’s really not necessary,” she finally said, slowly as if trying the words on for size. “I shouldn’t really be drinking coffee at this hour anyway.” 

Emma saw her chance slip away. “Please?” she asked again. “Just a drink … my name is Emma, by the way.” She grinned disarmingly. “See, now I’m not a stranger anymore.” 

The brunette gave her an unreadable look, but finally nodded minutely. “One drink,” she agreed. “My name is Regina.” 

o-o-o 

They spent hours in a little cafe next to the bookstore, talking about books and movies, traveling and the world in general, and still Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from Regina. Her mouth rolled over that name, liking how it felt on her tongue, and she tried hard not to imagine how it would feel to scream that name in release. 

Or hear her own name fall from that perfect mouth in the throes of passion. 

Emma listened to that raspy voice as Regina told her a story about someone she was working with and the longer she watched, the more she saw. She could see the way Regina’s eyes lingered on her lips, how her tongue came out to wet her mouth when she did so, she could see how the dark eyes took on an even darker hue. Their hands had met in the middle of the table, quite by accident really, but neither of them had removed their fingers from where they brushed against the other’s. 

“You’re not even listening to me,” Regina remarked suddenly, sounding amused rather than offended. “Am I boring you, Emma?” _Why was her voice sounding a little breathless?_

Emma could only shook her head. “On the contrary,” she whispered, her own voice not working properly. “I just can’t seem to focus with you looking as perfect as you do.” 

Regina raised her eyebrow. “Seems we share that problem,” she rasped. “I’ve been simply babbling because my brain refuses to function properly.” She pulled her hand away slightly and put a few bills on the table for their drinks. “Should we go somewhere more private?” 

Emma jumped up. “I have a room not far from here.” 

o-o-o 

There was something almost desperate to the way Regina was kissing her, touching her, Emma thought as her shoulder impacted heavily with the wall next to the door. Emma could barely do more than tangle her hands in dark hair and enjoy the ride for long, glorious moments, but then she started to give back as good as she got. 

There was no finesse in the way they shed their clothes in their haste to just be naked together, no tenderness in the way their hands roamed the other’s body, trying to touch anywhere, everywhere. 

And Emma thought it was almost embarrassing just how fast and hard Regina made her come against the wall, clenching around Regina’s long fingers, her name a loud, drawn-out moan. However, Emma grinned, her recovery time was just as fast, and before Regina could even think about smiling smugly about her prowess, Emma had turned the table and returned the favor. 

o-o-o 

Emma woke up sometime much later, feeling deliciously sore and very well sated. They had enjoyed each other time and time again until they both could hardly move and had simply fallen asleep in each other’s arms. Or so Emma thought. Now, however, as she looked around in the soft glow of the moon that illuminated the room a little, she realized that Regina wasn’t next to her anymore. 

Emma sat up and looked at her watch, the only piece of clothing still on her body. _God, it was early. What was Regina doing up at 5am? And where was she?_

The door to the bathroom opened and Regina stopped inside the door when she saw Emma was awake. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t want to wake you.” She paused. “I have to go.” 

Emma just nodded. It wasn’t as if they had sworn each other eternal love and devotion last night. “I understand,” she replied softly. But why did it hurt to see the other woman leave? “Will I see you again?” she couldn’t help but ask. 

“Emma.” It was both sigh and warning, hope rebuilt and dashed in one breath. Then another sigh and a soft, “Maybe … who knows.” 

There was something in her tone that Emma couldn’t identify, but there was nothing she could do about it anyway. She nodded again and searched her tired brain for something to say. “This night was amazing,” was what she finally came up with. 

Regina smiled sadly. “It was.” 

And then she was gone, leaving Emma to stare out the window into the waning moon. 

o-o-o 

Emma clung to her coffee, trying desperately not to check her watch every thirty seconds. She was sitting outside the Café Dimitrovna, overlooking the street, as she waited for the Evil Queen to show up with the package. She knew she needed to be focused, needed to be at her best when dealing with a dangerous woman like the Evil Queen, but all she could think about was Regina. Her smile, her eyes, the sounds she made when she came. 

She checked her watch. _9:01am_. 

“Excuse me,” a very familiar voice suddenly came from the table next to her. “Is the apple pie here any good?” 

Emma’s head whipped around. “Regina?” she breathed. “You’re …?” 

The Evil Queen nodded, looking a little nervous. 

“Did you know last night?” Emma wanted to know. “Was this all just a ploy to get me to … _do what_?” 

“Emma,” Regina said urgently. “We don’t have time for this now.” Emma’s jaw clenched. “But yes, I did know who you were, and no, I didn’t plan on what happened.” 

“You telling me you just found me irresistible?” Emma hissed, unable to shake the feeling of being used. 

Regina bit her lip. “Actually, yes,” she admitted. “But now I need you to focus on your job … _our_ job.” 

Emma straightened in her seat and nodded once, all business — or at least as professional as she could manage with how off-kilter she felt. “You have the package?” 

Regina nodded, smiling enigmatically. Then she leaned back in her seat, revealing a small boy in the chair behind her. “Meet Henry,” she whispered, running a tender hand through his hair. “He’s your package … _We_ are the package.” 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: School AU


End file.
